2nd constitution of Badfikistan
proposal Article 1, Citizenship: Citizenship shall be granted to all badfic characters fleeing from fanfic facism, to all those born on the territory of Badfikistan and to all completing the naturalisation process (no change proposed) Article 2, Territory: Badfikistan is a country of the Nurth continent. The Nurth is defined as the mainland Nurth, Lemnos, Barnegat and the island formerly known as germanyland. All land belonging to and aquired by Badfikistan in this region is inalienable and tuntransferable from Badfiksitan. (Reasoning for the definition of Nurthern country is because someone could just transfer land to Badfiksitan from across the map and really fuck up our foreign policy by making us inflexible) Article 3, Foreign Policy: Badfikistan's security depends on the balance of power of the Nurthern Region, therefore to secure Badfikistan's future an imbalance of power must be prevented: no power may be allowed to control more than a third of the Nurth Region (ditto definition above) and expect Badfiki acquiescence. International treaties must be ratified by the parliament to be legally binding. (Article 3 was about UN membership, therefore redundant, using it for this Foreign policy balancing means a continental power in the nurth could not easily absorb badfikistan as a defecto extention of themselves) Article 4, judiciary: The Position of Supreme Judge will be allocated to an individual appointed by a majority in parliament to serve as the head of the judiciary. The parliament appoints the judge of the parliamentary term that begins when their parliementary term ends. If parliament fails to appoint a judge by the end of their term then the previous judge remains in office for the remainder of the parliamentary term. In absence of a replacement lined up, a judge pre-selects his successor in the event that his term prematurely terminates. (Article 4 was previously that the ICJ is Badfikistan's final court of appeal: now Badfikistan can be more independent and also function since the ICJ does not exist now) Article 5, Legislature: The Parliament of 300 members is the sovereign and make laws by majority, ammend the constitution with an absolute supermajority (2/3). In a clash with other branches of government with no clear legal or constitutional precedent the Legislature is considered supreme. An MP may introduce laws which have 3 cycles to be voted on. (no change proposed other than made explicit parliamentary supremecy) Article 6, Election: The Citizens shall elect the Parliament by party list proportional representation with a threshold of 5% of the vote. The term shall be a minimum of 12 cycles (saturdays). Once an election is called it shall take place 2 cycles later provided it meets the minimum term requirement. To ensure plurality and fair representation for all, the maximum number of seats allocated to any one party is 40%. (minimum term extended because game is now slower, same for calling election, one week is just too quick) Article 7, Executive: The President shall be head of state and elected by the majority of Parliament following the election. The president may pick their successors for the event of the premature termination of their term. The president may issue decrees and delegate powers where it does not conflict with law or constitution. Parliament may redact these decrees by majority, or by a relative majority with support from the supreme judge. If after 2 electoral cycles Parliament has not picked a president then the largest party in the parliament may pick. (more explicit about decrees) Article 8, Armed forces: The Armed Forces are divided as follows: *Badfikistan Army: Under the command of the President, without parliamentary approval may act in the Nurthern Region, must never follow any order to open fire on unarmed Badfiki citizens *Internal Security Force of Badfiksitan which is under control of the Supreme Judge, may act within Badfiki Borders, responsible for policing *Badfikistan Navy: Under command of the president, in the event that the president is elected by plurality rather than majority the command falls to the leader of the second largest party *Badfikistan Air Force: Under command of the president, in the event that the president is elected by plurality rather than majority the command is given to the sureme judge. Also, conscription. Badfiki forces are to pledge to be loyal to their country, constitution and the rule of law. (expanded freedom of operaton to Nurthern region, chain of command more explicit and divided to prevent a president being elected and just outright taking over everything) Article 9, Sexual Freedom: Citizens are free to do whatever, bro. (no changes proposed)